His saving Grace
by deenew27
Summary: Enzo is a cursed vampire who wants to be human again. He never thought that this could be a way for that. He never thought that she could turn his stone cold heart into something good. He also had not planned on falling madly in love with her either. Modern day AU. A different kind of story Bonnie is the Pastor's daughter. I don't own TVD characters. Religion, language and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A chance

Enzo walks down the street past the auto shop that he worked at to the one place he could not enter. The church. You see, Enzo is a vampire and he was not allowed in because his soul is on pure it's dark and he's not alive. It's not that he wasn't a good guy or anything there was something that just wouldn't let him in. So he'd sit on a bench a good ten paces away from the church and use his vampire hearing to hear the sermon. He'd do this every Sunday morning because he wanted to be healed. When it was over he nodded to himself. _That was a really good sermon Pastor Hopkins has delivered another powerful message._ He stands dusting the leaves off his long black jacket. He takes the bus heading home. Yes he takes the bus because he's giving his car an upgrade and a new paint job so for now the bus it is. Once the bus arrives at his stop he gets off and goes to his two story studio apartment house **(A/N: Just work with me here.)** in Los Angeles.

To Enzo it's pretty big for just one person with a master bedroom with it's own bathroom a guest bedroom with half what he has in his master. A second bathroom. An empty room which he has no idea what do with. A dining room a full kitchen a huge living room fully furnished and his basement or the 'Man cave' when the guys come over. And let's on forget the swimming pool that he has out back that's all his. Now how does he have it so good? You must be thinking that he compelled his way through it, but no his parents left it to him and a whole lot of money with it. Now you wonder why he works at an auto shop, it's a hobby and whatever he makes he donates anonymously to the church and charity groups. Though he's seen to most as a murder he doesn't kill people he hunts animals it's better for him that way. His friends are another story they prefer to take the lives of those innocent.

Enzo shakes his head and goes to the fridge to eat the leftovers from the previous night. He switches on his flat screen and just scrolls through until he finds the program he wants to watch. _The Packers are playing the Redskins._ He decides on that while he waits of his meal to finish heating up. When it's done he grabs a some water and takes a seat on his black lazyboy. He watches the game to the third quarter then his phone rings.

 _Enzo_ Damon

 _Damon._

Well that's one hell of a greeting, listen I'm gonna need you to be by wingman tonight.

 _Why? Katherine not enough for you anymore?_

No, she just want to 'take a break' whatever the hell that means so you in?

 _I guess not like I have anything better to do on a Sunday night other than fix my car._

I owe you one and hey maybe you'll break that stupied diet your on and join the rest of us for some real fun.

 _Not likely, mate._

Can't blame me for trying. I come by around 7.

He hangs up Enzo shakes his head he finishes off the rest of his food then washing and drying it in his sink. He turns off the TV and grabs his phone putting it on the charger he goes to his garage and works on his car for two hours. He has brand new seats a new wheel new tires with new rims and new doors for now. He grabs the rag he left on the table wiping his hands then heads inside up to his room and takes a shower. Once one he wraps a towel around his waist and steps out he goes with and all black look with his leather jacket. He combs his hair back checking his phone before unplugging it and going downstairs. It's about 7:20 when Damon arrives.

"Let's go." Damon says. Enzo grabs his keys locking the door behind him. He climbs in Damon's light blue 1975 camaro. "So which trash club are we going to tonight?" Enzo asks when they get to a red light. "It's called Bahia Nightclub." Enzo nods the light turns green. Upon arrival they see a line forming at the VIP entrance. Damon parks and they walk over. "You must be a regular." Damon shrugs. "Nothing compares to bourbon, but this place is a close second now come on." Once inside Damon heads straight to the bar. Enzo shakes his head and grabs them a booth. He scans the club his eyes land on a woman who's friends have just left for the bar. She looks incredible, her mocha skin, her long wavy black hair which hid her face form his view, what really caught his eye was her dress. A very short sharpless green dress with a diamond on one side with white stilettos on her feet. He notices a security guard who's a little too close for comfort he has his hand on her arm pulling on it slightly.

Enzo gets up and walks over to them he hears the woman say, "Let me go!" She tries to get out of his hold. "Why are you scared to drag the oh so holy name of yours into the mud and shame your father?" The man says. "Is there a problem?" The security guard looks at Enzo slowly releasing the woman's arm. "No, now move along." Enzo smirks he looks right into the man's eyes saying, "No, how about you do what you being paid to do and not harassing customers." The man moves away back towards the entrance. "Thank you, for getting rid of him." He looks down at her his brown eyes meeting her green ones. "It was nothing, no man should ever treat a woman like that." She smiles at his comment. "I'm Bonnie Bennett." She holds her hand out he takes it placing a kiss on top. "My name is Lorenzo St. John, but you can just call me Enzo." He let's go of her hand with a wink. She blushes walking away from him and towards her friends.

Damon claps him on the shoulder, "Enzo what are you doing?" Enzo looks at him confused. "Just making conversation, mate is there any harm in that?" Damon nods, "Yes, especially when it involved the Pastor's fucking daughter!" Enzo looks at her then back at Damon. "She's his daughter?" Damon nods again, "And she's off limits." Enzo crosses his arms, "To who?" Damon copies him, "Vampires, werewolves anything supernatural she can't date. That's why Stefan didn't have a chance or even Lockwood her dad makes sure that whoever she dates is 100% human." _Stefan and Tyler both got turned down because of her father?_ Enzo looks back at Bonnie she get's up and walks over to them. "Hello again." He says ignoring Damon who'd glaring at him. "So my friends dared me to come over here and ask you for a dance." Enzo looks past her to see her two friends waving at him. He looks back at her holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

Bonnie takes it. "While I'm still sober, yes we shall." He leads her to the middle of the crowded dance floor. "Your friend, is Damon right?" Enzo nods. "He's a vampire and I'm guessing you are too?" Enzo stops moving looking down at her, "Is that a problem?" Bonnie shakes her head. "No, it never has been, but being a Pastor's daughter puts a strain on that. Which is interesting. When it says in Matthew chapter 5 verses 43-45. Ye have heard that it hath been said, Thou shalt love thy neighbour, and hate thine enemy. But I say unto you, Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them that hate you, and pray for them which despitefully use you, and persecute you;-" Enzo chimes in. "That ye may be the children of your Father which is in heaven: for he maketh his sun to rise on the evil and on the good, and sendeth rain on the just and on the unjust." Bonnie looks up at him shocked. "How do you know that?" Enzo smiles down at her.

"Since I'm not allowed to enter the church I sit outside and hear what is being spoken." Enzo hears her heart rate accelerate then he feels his own beating along with hers. _Why am I feeling this way, what's going on?_ Bonnie pulls away after the song ends and makes a beeline towards her friends. Enzo takes a seat at an empty booth. Damon joins him he's real tipsy and has a girl on his arm, "Enzo my failure of a wingman this is Rebekah." He gestures to the blonde sitting on his lap. Enzo looks at her giving a wave. "Hey were heading out of here you need a lift?" Enzo shakes his head. Damon leaves taking his new companion with him. Enzo rolls his eyes he gets up gets a few drinks at the bar then leaves. He runs right into Bonnie he catches her before she falls. "My hero." She says. Enzo helps her upright.

"Did your friends leave you?" He asked. Bonnie nods, "Yeah they met some guys and just bailed not even telling me. What about you?" Enzo nods "Yes, but he told me before he took off." Bonnie smiles. "We could take off together." Enzo looks at her and smirks. "Are you drunk?" Bonnie shakes her head. "At this dump? No way. I had one drink . This is not my choice of a nightclub." Enzo smiles. "Not my scene either." Enzo hals a cab. He get's in giving the driver the address then he sees Bonnie get in with him. "What are you doing?" Enzo asks. "I meant what I said." Then she boldly kisses him. Enzo pulls back. "What about your father?" Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck. "My dad's not here now." She kisses him again this time Enzo pulls her closer to him. She moans tugging on his bottom lip. He opens his mouth letting her in. He groans as he pulls her onto his lap.

Enzo's hands explore her and their kiss grows more passionate. He caressed her breasts and for some odd reason they were perfect for his large hands. Still kneading her breasts he pulls away from their kiss moving his lips to her neck he kisses and sucks on it. Bonnie gasps. "I won't hurt you." He murmurs against her neck. Bonnie nods he continues his actions. The cabs stops at his address. He pays giving the man a little more then they leave. Bonnie looks at his place with wide eyes. "Wow." Enzo smiles, "It's even better on the inside, come on." He tugs at her hand unlocking the door letting her in and locking it behind them. He scoops her up, "Do you trust me?" Bonnie nods. Enzo holds her close using his vampire speed to get her to his master bedroom. He sets her on her feet.

He finds her zipper and slowly pulls it down he kisses her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie let's her dress fall leaving her in a black strapless bra and lace panties she turns around taking his face in her hands and kissing his fiercely before pulling away. "Does that answer your question?" She removes his jacket, then his shirt. She runs her fingers down his muscular chest. He lifts her chin so he can capture her lips in a kiss. Bonnie works on his belt then his pants he lets them fall he unclasps her bra. Bonnie sighs against his mouth she tugs on his hair. Enzo walks her backwards tills she hits his bed. She falls back and Enzo climbs on top of her he trails kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She purrs. Enzo takes her left breast in his mouth suckling on it as he massaged the other. He free hand traveled down to her core he started rubbing circles against it.

Bonnie whimpered against him. Enzo switches his actions he moves the piece of clothing out of the way adding one finger than another. Bonnie pulled his face back up to hers kissing him hard Enzo groaned. He pulled back sliding down her body removing her panties in the process he pulled her to the edge of his bed. He placed kisses on her inner thighs then sucked on her core he heard Bonnie whimper, "Yes." She tugged on his hair he picked up his pace wanting her to come. "Oh, I'm gonna come." He adds his finger and soon her orgasm hits he takes it all. He stands removing his boxers and spreads her legs wide. He thrusts up into her pausing for a second so she could adjust to his size. Bonnie gave him a signal then he started moving again Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. Pulling him down for a kiss their pace slowed slightly. "Oh, yeah Enzo harder. Please!" He does as she asks thrusting into her long and hard. It's not long before she begins to tighten around him. "I know your close, Bonnie just let go."

And she does, and Enzo's right behind her. He pulls out of her when they both come down from their high. "That was amazing." Bonnie says with her head on his chest. Enzo nods he get's up going to his bathroom to run a washcloth under some warm water. He rings it out and goes back out he wipes them both clean then tosses the cloth in his hamper. He get back into bed with Bonnie. He pulls her back against his chest she sighs and soon falls asleep. Enzo looks up at the ceiling. _She could be the key to getting me what I've always wanted._ He looks at her with a smile before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hey you guys I got a new one for you. So tell me what you think of this, good, bad, lukewarm. Do you like this new twist? I love getting feedback. I want to do the next chapter in Bonnie's POV so we know what's really going through her head.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Choices

 **(Bonnie's POV)**

Bonnie wakes up with a yawn she looks at the clock that was not hanging on her not blue walls. She pulls the covers over to reveal her naked underneath. She looks around and realization hits her. _Alright clearly this is not my house. It's Enzo's. The vampire. Oh, my gosh I had sex with a vampire and it wasn't bad at all it was amazing. Not that I'm an expert, since it's the first time I had real sex._ **(A/N: Bonnie is not a virgin when she was with Enzo and you'll find out why in soon.)** Bonnie shakes her head she pulls his sheets up to her neck when he comes in wearing only sweatpants. "No need to hide under there I've seen everything." Bonnie blushes then she notices his tattoos. "Like what you see?" Bonnie's eyes shoot up to meet his. "Yeah, so do they mean anything?" Enzo looks down at his tattoos he nods. "Every single one of them." He hands her a glass of water and some aspirin. "I told you that I only had one drink last night." Enzo shrugs, "Still."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, but takes the glass and the two pills. He takes the glass after she finishes it and put's it on his nightstand. "So are you planning on staying in my bed, not that I'm complaining." Bonnie looks down blush showing on her cheeks. Enzo turns to his closet and grabs one of his many robes. Bonnie notices the cross tattoo he has on the back of his neck. He comes back handing her to robe. "Thank you." He shrugs "It's no problem. Are you hungry?" Bonnie nods. He smiles he takes the glass and heads downstairs. _I don't understand why my father won't accept supernaturals there must be a reason he's so bitter towards them. I have to find out what really happened the night mom died._ Bonnie nods to herself then she looks at her phone 1 missed call from Caroline. 5 missed calls from her dad.

Bonnie rolls her eyes she puts her phone back on the nightstand. She gets up retrieving her bra and panties from the floor then she ties the robe securely around her waist. She looks around he has a guitar and drum set with a mic. Bonnie wonders over and turns the mic down adjusting the volume then scrolls through his playlist she finds a song that she hadn't heard in a long time. Once the music starts she begins to dance.

 _Huh, yeah, woo, hey yeah, huh_  
 _Ooh yeah, uh huh, yeah_  
 _I want to dance_  
 _Clock strikes upon the hour_  
 _And the sun begins to fade_  
 _Still enough time to figure out_  
 _How to chase my blues away_  
 _I've done alright up 'til now_  
 _It's the light of day that shows me how_  
 _And when the night falls_  
 _Loneliness calls_  
 **(Bonnie starts dancing with the music.)**  
 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
 _Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_  
 **(She feels Enzo watching her, but keeps on sing and dancing.)**  
 _I've been in love and lost my senses_  
 _Spinning through the town_  
 _Sooner or later the fever ends_  
 _And I wind up feeling down_  
 _I need a man who'll take a chance_  
 _On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
 _So when the night falls_  
 _My lonely heart calls_  
 **(Bonnie faces him holding out her hand he takes it.)**  
 _[Chorus 2x]_  
 _Somebody who somebody who... somebody who loves me,_  
 _Somebody who somebody who... to hold me in his arms._  
 _I need a man who'll take a chance,_  
 _On a love that burns hot enough to last._  
 _So when the night falls,_  
 _My lonely heart calls._  
 **(He twirls her a few times she laughs.)**  
 _[Chorus 2x]_  
 _Uh-Huh_  
 _(Dance)_  
 _Common, baby_  
 _(Dance)_  
 _Woo, yeah_  
 _(Dance)_  
 _Now get with this, hahaha_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh_  
 _Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby?_  
 _Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me boy?_  
 _Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby?_  
 **(He picks her up and spins her around.)**  
 _With somebody who loves me_  
 _Don't you wanna dance?_  
 _Say you wanna dance?_  
 _Don't you wanna dance?_  
 _(Dance)_  
 _Don't you wanna dance?_  
 _Say you wanna dance?_  
 _Don't you wanna dance?_  
 _(Dance)_  
 _Don't you wanna dance?_  
 _Say you wanna dance...(Dance)_  
 _Uh-huh_  
 _With somebody who loves me_

He places her back on the ground and dips her. Bonnie smiles and laughs at him. When she's back upright he holds her close. "Weren't you getting breakfast?" Bonnie asks still slightly dazed. "Breakfast can wait." He murmurs. Bonnie pulls away crossing her arms, "Then you should have turned off whatever is burning down there." Enzo's smile disappears he uses his speed to leave the room. Bonnie shakes her head she goes to his dresser and finds the one thing she never thought any vampire would have. A Bible. She opens it and finds notes and highlighted areas of his favorite books and scriptures she goes to the New Testament and finds one scripture that is highlighted several times in different colors. _If ye abide in me, and my words abide in you, ye shall ask what ye will, and it shall be done unto you. John 15:7 Huh, he really know his stuff he probably knows more than me._

"You probably know more about what's in their than I do." Bonnie jumps then turns to him. "I don't know about that, and aren't you supposed to burst into flames if you touch this?" Enzo shrugs, "If I'm being completely honest, the only things that I've been burned with was vervain or pure fire itself. I honestly don't know in over a century of being given a second chance at life. I never thought I would be able to even touch a bible." Bonnie nods closing it putting it back where it was and turning to him. "So what's for breakfast?" He shakes his head nodding his head out the door. "Come see for yourself." Bonnie follows him out of his room and down the stairs. _He has a pool? Nice._

He leads her to his dining room table he pulls out her chair for her. Then goes to the kitchen getting both their plates. "Tell me what you think and be honest." Bonnie looks down at what he placed in front of her the aroma itself was enough to make her mouth water. She picks her fork and knife cutting a piece of sausage then brings the fork to her mouth. She moans _This guy can cook and I mean really cook! This is so much better than what I would usually make for breakfast._ She eats it all happily than downs her orange juice. She hears him chuckling she looks at him, "What?" Enzo shakes his head. "You must have been really hungry if you at that all in five minutes." Bonnie looks down blushing.

She looks up to see him take her plate to the kitchen he washes and dries them. Bonnie gets up out of her chair she turns to him. "Mind if I use your shower?" Enzo places the last dish on the dry rack. "Go ahead." Bonnie nods turning around and heading back upstairs to his room. She grabs her clean dress before entering his master bathroom. Bonnie turns the water on warm then removes the robe, her bra and panties before she steps into his shower closing the door behind her. She sighs as the water hits her shin. She doesn't even realize that Enzo has joined her until she feels his hand on her waist. She gasps. "No funny business I promise." He reaches above her grabbing the soap squeezing some into his palm before lathering his hands then rubbing all the length of her body. "Hmm you know my dad has me carry a gun right?" She feels him slow his movements.

"With wooden bullets?" Bonnie nods. "Well I guess I should try not to piss you off then." He says as his hands travel below her waist. Bonnie slaps his hand away. "Hey I'd like to shower once today okay, behave." He chuckles behind her once they are both finished he grabs them both towels. Bonnie takes it drying herself off then grabs her underwear then puts her dress from the previous night on. Bonnie gets her brush out of her purse and gets the tangles out of her long hair. She looks put Enzo's bathroom to see that he's already dressed. He wears all back, but his shirt which is grey. Once she comes out he hands her one of his long jackets, she thanks him. He leads her out of his house and to the bus stop. Bonnie watches as he get's on with her. Bonnie takes a seat while Enzo stands holding the rail. When they arrive at her stop Bonnie turns around and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I really had fun last night and I would really like to get to know you better."

Enzo smiles he takes out his phone and they exchange numbers. When she begins to turn away from him Enzo pulls her back giving her a long kiss before letting her go. "So until the next time I see you Bonnie Bennett." He walks away heading back towards the bus. Bonnie stands there a few moments longer before she goes into her father's house. "Bonnie Abigail Bennett where have you been?" Her father ask. Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I was out and I went to a club with some friends and met someone who was really nice to me. Dad I'm 24 years old I graduated early with a Master's degree in Liberal Arts with a Associates in Theatre Arts I can take care of myself. You don't have to treat me like I'm sixteen." Pastor Hopkins shakes his head, "It doesn't matter if you going to be out late I expect you to call me so I don't spend half the night worrying about you being out there with _them._ "

Bonnie shakes her head, "Why are you so against everything supernatural dad? Not all of them are evil. Some of them didn't choose to be what they are now. Maybe they were really sick and nothing the doctor did could heal them, or maybe they had a sibling that they didn't want to die. You don't know dad because all you do is judge them for what they are now." Pastor Hopkins rubs his temples. "Bonnie I'm going to give you two choices, stay here and live a holy life and find a guy worthy of God. Or find so supernatural and live in sin if you choose this then you are no longer welcome here." Bonnie looks at him in shock, but she composes herself. "Fine, since you want to be like this and not love your enemies then you need to work on your walk, but I'm going to help those supernatural that want to be believers." Pastor Hopkins laughs.

" _Them._ As believers? Bonnie it's not possible. _"_ Bonnie places her hands on her hips, "Really Dad? That's interesting when Philippians 4:13 says otherwise. I _can do all things through Christ which strengtheneth me._ I think you need to go back and read your word, because it was you who told me all things are possible with God, but if you don't believe it your doubting what He is really capable of." Bonnie walks away she grabs one of her big suitcases and starts putting her clothes in she hauls the big suitcase downstairs just as her Grams pulls up. Bonnie looks at her father saying. "I'll be back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow." Then she shuts the door behind her. Bonnie puts her suitcase in her Gram's trunk before getting in the passengers side. "I can't believe he told you that all your trying to do is help all the lost souls find their way back."

Bonnie shrugs, "It's not like he hadn't said the same thing to my mom all those years ago." Grams nods, "Well, it doesn't matter because you are going to be with me and were going to have lots of fun." Bonnie smiles at her. They drive to her Grams two story house. Once they arrive Bonnie takes her suitcase up to her old room that she used to use when she stayed with her Grams. She picked out a nightgown had some food then went to bed early she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys so what did you think of this chapter? For those of you who are reading my other fanfics Blind Date is going to be up tomorrow if not the morning then the evening. TVD returns tomorrow night who else is excited? I love feedback so tell me what you like and what should I add to the next chapter which will be in Enzo's POV, until next time..._**


End file.
